


Mistletoe Gifts

by Lionsandduckiesanddemonsohmy



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionsandduckiesanddemonsohmy/pseuds/Lionsandduckiesanddemonsohmy
Summary: Sara decides to set up mistletoe to keep the Christmas cheer up.





	

They were in between missions and just hanging around trying to keep up the Christmas cheer. The, they trying to keep the Christmas cheer was Sara and Amaya. Sara because she found that just hanging around the ship was boring so she was decorating. Amaya because she wanted to watch people walk under the sole piece of mistletoe Sara had set up. 

Nearly a week had passed and no one had happened to be under the mistletoe together. Sara and Amaya were both getting annoyed. 

Then it happened.

Sara, Mick, Amaya, Stein and Jax were all in the library just laughing and sharing Christmas stories. 

“Where do you think Nate and Ray are?” Jax asked then a loud thud from the cargo bay answered his question. “Never mind.” Five minutes later when Sara was trying to figure out what year would have the best Christmas festivities, loud laughter came from the hall and everyone saw Nate and Ray walking in, and for some indiscernible reason they stopped in the doorway. 

“YES!” Amaya yelled and jumped up from her seat. Sara looked over at what Amaya was cheering about and smirked.

“Hey boys.” Nate and Ray both looked very confused then Sara pointed up above them. Both boys looked up in unison while the others started to snicker. Ray started to blush brightly and suddenly found his shoes very interesting. Nate scratched the back of his head and was blushing brightly as well both boys were avoiding looking at the other.

“You guys know the rules.” Ray glared at Sara, still bright red. When he finally looked at Nate, he was suddenly pulled into a kiss. It was over too soon and there was loud cheering and whooping as Nate walked the rest of the way into the library and sat down in a chair. Ray was still frozen to the spot. He got himself together eventually and sat down. That didn’t last long after shifting uncomfortably for about two minutes before he stood up and grabbed Nate by the wrist dragging him out of the room. Everyone shared a look and Sara shook her head.

“Kids.”


End file.
